


The Gift

by miyu_skye



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Plot Twists, Wet Dream, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyu_skye/pseuds/miyu_skye
Summary: Ritsuka is the daughter of a fearsome Chinese gang dealing with opium illegal trade. She is sent by her father on a mission to take out the leaders of a group of foreigners who seem to take part in their underground activities without asking for permission or paying the price to the family. However, she is not used to fighting. Why did her father send her to such a dangerous mission? (Inspired by Edmond's Chaldea Boys CE!)
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the COW-T contest, filling the prompt Criminal/Gangster AU!  
> I really love how it came out, and I was heavily inspired by the amazing art of the Chaldea Boys CE with Edmond, Shuwen and Beowulf. I just love the relationship between the Count and the female protagonist; that edgy lord just loves his Master so, so much <3  
> Comments and kudos are more than welcome! Just keep in mind that I still have to play the Shinjuku singularity (I spoiled myself some vague details, which somehow seem to appear in this story), so I ask you to please not spoil it further for me /o/

“The wind blows, the river freezes.” The young woman sitting beside Ritsuka, long black hair tied neatly in order not to let them interfere with her actions, sighed.   
“The hero fords, never to return!”   
_Woah, way to be positive, Ms. Ke, seriously._   
Ritsuka couldn’t help but think while sitting uncomfortably with her legs pressed against her chest in their hiding position. She knew that their mission was basically suicide – she wondered why her father decided to send her in the first place – but Jing Ke wasn’t surely helping with her ominous words. Ritsuka grew up sheltered by her father, as any young lady would; she learned the arts of a high-class woman, such as dancing and singing. However, there was just a tiny detail distancing her from every other young lady. She was the daughter of the leader of one of the most influential Qing Bang’s – the Green Gang – branches. As one of the most fearsome criminal gangs in the whole of China, they monopolized the trade and business of every item which couldn’t be sold at your normal market. During those times, one of the most profitable activities was selling opium and, lately, some concerning news came to her father’s ears. It seemed that a foreigner – a man from Europe – with two bodyguards came to their territory and started an underground opium trading activity of his own. Of course, one of the bodyguards was Chinese as it would have been impossible for a complete foreigner to start such a business with their strength alone. There wasn’t a lot of information about those people, as they liked to do their business using various layers of intermediaries and, up until now, no member of the Green Gang could get closer to any of the leaders of that group.   
People belonging to Ritsuka’s father branch, and to the other most important branches in their family, had tried to make contact with the mysterious trio, but every single one of them ended up slaughtered either directly by one of the bosses or by one of their men. Regardless, even if they saw one of them face to face, it was only to be killed a minute later, so the whole matter was just provoking immense losses to the family. However, they couldn’t just leave those men alone. They had to uphold their honor as the leader gang in the underground market: no one was allowed to set foot in their territories and do as they pleased. If they wanted to sell opium they had to pay the Qing Bang a proper price to continue their activities. It was the unsaid law they had followed up until that moment.

Ritsuka had been oblivious to these kinds of events until a few days earlier when her father called her to his office and ordered her to accompany his most trusted assassin – Ms. Jing Ke – to a mission with the objective of targeting the foreign gang leader’s head. Even if Ritsuka somehow knew about the shady deals her father conducted and she was aware of being in a difficult position as the heir of such a dangerous person – the amount of bodyguard constantly following her tipped her off in more than one occasion – she couldn’t understand the reasons behind her father’s actions. She had little to none amount of training in the combat field and she was thus unable to fight. The day before their departure, as the little girl was shaking in fear inside her own room, Ms. Jing Ke was drinking her heart out at a bar. Ritsuka couldn’t understand how the other could manage to remain so calm in her situation. True, she was used to going to dangerous missions as she was a skilled assassin; however, that time it was different. She was basically going straight into a suicide mission, there was no way the two of them were able to confront the people who had killed so many of their men. Ritsuka wondered why her father would put her in such a dangerous situation but she could reach any satisfactory answer.

In addition to all of that, Ritsuka had just found out – from her words – that Ms. Jing was ready to die in that mission. Well, the red-haired girl was not. Ritsuka just wanted to go home. As she was about to complain about their situation, a loud noise shook her. All that she remembered shortly after was that Ms. Ke took out her knife and started fighting. As for Ritsuka, she was paralyzed in fear; she had never fought in her whole life. Why was this happening to her? Suddenly, she felt something pressed on her mouth and a stinging smell filled her nose. Her field of view faded into darkness, the last thing she saw being the concerned and desperate look on the assassin’s face as she was calling out to her. After that, her mind was clouded in complete darkness.

***

Ritsuka opened her eyes, prompted by the familiar smell she immediately recognized. She couldn’t help it, after all. Living as the young heir of one of the most influential and powerful Chinese criminal organization meant that she was more than used to the smell of opium, even if she didn’t taste it herself. Despite not inhaling it directly, she realized that she had been in a room filled with opium fumes for a while. The drug effects, in combination with the influence of whatever those people used to knock her and – supposedly – Ms. Ke out, were making her head spin, while her whole body feelt drowsy and dizzy.   
It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, of course, but with the last shreds of rationality left in her, the girl could feel that her body sensations were limited and that she wouldn’t be able to fight properly. Well, she couldn’t do much in that sense anyway. Then, the girl briefly wondered again, why did they send her to this mission? Even after being captured, that question still lingered inside her head.   
The world was still spinning around her tired body, but using every ounce of energy she had left, she forced herself to distinguish at least what was present in that room. From the soft feeling under her, she was over a carpet and a few cushions, in a large squared room. The smoke from the opium was filling the whole area, but she could make out the fine curtains adorning the place. Moaning weakly, she looked around more. Where was Ms Ke?

Some muffled voices reached her ears. The girl had never heard them before, and they were talking in a language she didn’t know. One of the voices stood out; it was dark and deep, but suave. She felt like she knew it, but her memory couldn’t make out the face of anyone she was acquainted with who could be its owner. That voice embraced her senses and she let herself be lost for a moment in that lulling sound. 

Finally turning her head toward the noise, she could make out three figures. She recognized immediately one of them. Li Shuwen, one of the most fearsome martial combatants of her time. She had heard about him from her teacher while he was trying to instruct her – failing miserably – on the martial arts. His name was often on her father’s lips too, as he was apparently the Chinese bodyguard who helped the foreign man into their lands. Upon recognizing him, it took quite a while for her opium-affected mind to process that information. As the reality of the fact – she was in the beast’s den, at the mercy of her father’s enemies – struck her like a lightning, she let out a low scream, which actually came out like a weak whimper. As if she needed another confirmation that she wasn’t cut for spying or the criminal life, the three men were called by her voice and turned to her, looking puzzled. Ritsuka didn’t know the other two men sitting near Shuwen. The one at the farthest right was wearing sleeveless attire, which exposed his strong muscles. He had some tattoos, which fitted very well with his image as a gangster. He wasn’t Chinese, he looked strong enough to take out most of her father’s underlings but he didn’t look like the leader. He didn’t look like the owner of that mysterious but charming voice she heard earlier.

The man sitting at the center, however, had a whole different aura about him. He was dressed in a green cheongsam, probably made from a fine expensive tissue – Ritsuka could tell even in her pitiful condition – and at the end of his large sleeves golden symbols were finely embroidered. He was laying comfortably on a bunch of cushions, a pipe in his left hand, with opium fumes coming from it. His skin was pale, like the slightly curly hair adorning his face. His hair was tied but some locks were left free and laid on his shoulder.  
At first sight, one would call him disheveled but, upon further inspection, it was clear that there was something refined about him. His eyes looked tired, probably from all the smoke, or from work, his mouth was partly open and he was staring at her. Moments ago, the three of them were engaged in a discussion and he had been looking at Shuwen, interested in what he was saying. Now, three pairs of eyes were looking at her, and Ritsuka didn’t know what to do. At that moment, the only thing she was positive of was that the man at the center was, without a doubt, the leader of the foreign gang. Secondly, she was in front of him, hopeless and defenseless. She wondered, for the umpteenth time that day, why her father put her in such dreadful situation. The leader lightly tilted his head and started speaking, in Chinese this time, allowing her to understand him.

“Well, it appears you have woken up, miss young lady from the Green Gang.”

Marvelous, they immediately understood who she was. Then, why wasn’t she already dead?

“Where’s Jing…?” Ritsuka weakly asked. She still couldn’t think straight, so she just said whatever was on her mind.

Shuwen started to speak at that moment, probably mocking her naivety. “Your assassin friend is in prison, missy. If you behave, we will let her go safely.” _Oh, thank God, she was alive. Wait, what did he mean by ‘behave’?_

She was about to ask it, when the leader started speaking again.

“I’d like to tell you my name, fair lady. However, I fear that now it’s not the appropriate time. For the time being, you can call me Count.” He smiled softly at her. If he hadn’t killed, like, half of her father’s underlings, Ritsuka would be flattered by that smile. At his words, the other foreigner rolled his eyes.

“Look, maybe you’re wrong and you’re just making yourself believe it. Because the girl is cute and you want to f-“ The other hefty man with the sleeveless dress seemed to take over, but he was promptly stopped by that charming man calling himself Count. _Count of what?_ Ritsuka briefly wondered.

“You should mind your language, first of all. Then, if we assume that your deduction is correct, we need to ask ourselves the reason behind this action. Why would they send this helpless girl to us? Amuse me, Norse. Do you have a proper explanation for that? Do you think she’s capable of killing anyone with her cute face?” The stern voice of the Count made the other sigh. Ritsuka shivered when the world cute – directed at her – came out from the Count’s lips.

“Well, I’m not playing that detective game of yours. I’m just here to fight people, I don’t care. Do what you want.” Visibly annoyed, he stood up and signaled Shuwen to follow him.

Ritsuka was visibly confused by the whole situation, as the men seemed to have caught her father’s intentions better than her. Sighing, the Count stood up. With few steps, he closed the distance between him and the girl, sitting near her. Even if her senses were being blinded by the substance, Ritsuka instinctively tried to distance herself from him. He wasn’t scary, as she was unarmed now that she noticed, he just made her feel emotions that weren’t proper in that situation. He overwhelmed her. Ritsuka could swear she had read in a book that opium made your head feel light and raised your body temperature, but she wasn’t sure opium was the cause for her current condition. She swallowed and tried to ask the other man something, but he preceded her.

“Well, I can’t say I like the Green Gang’s poor manners when presenting gifts, but beggars can’t be choosers, am I right? Besides, their present is quite akin to my tastes.” He slurred, caressing lightly Ritsuka’s cheek, placing lightly his pipe near him.

 _Wait, what?_ The girl couldn’t believe his words. Was that really his father’s intention? To give her up to the fearsome leader of another gang to propose an alliance? Was that really all she was to him?

Ritsuka didn’t have much time to think about it as the other man started tracing her lips with his fingers, his eyes lingering and taking in every single detail about the way she melted against his touch. The girl didn’t want to admit it, but he was indeed having an effect on her.

“You seem to take the opium effects quite strongly. Are you not used to it?” The Count asked, concerned. However, he didn’t wait for a reply. Keeping her face still using the same hand which had been caressing her lips minutes earlier, he kissed her lips. The Count was not sweet, nor gentle. His lips were fierce, passionate and demanding. Ritsuka could taste the opium from him as he was ravishing her. Feeling the heat between her legs becoming unbearable, she let out a needy whimper under him, as he gladly complied and started caressing her thighs.

Seeing his face up close, the red-haired girl couldn’t help but be lost in his somehow sad eyes. As she felt his hands near the place she wanted them most at that moment, she softly moaned his name, letting herself go in his embrace.

“Count…” Ritsuka sighed once again, opening her eyes.

In place of the sumptuous hideout she was held captive some moments ago, the ceil of her Chaldea’s room stared back at her.

“Master…? Are you…?” Edmond’s voice reached her ears. As she turned toward him, she found him dressed in his usual dark attire, his hat placed on his lap. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her with a worried expression. Ritsuka blinked once or twice, before realizing that the whole situation was just a big wet dream she had about her – hopefully – oblivious Servant.

“It occurred to me that you were dreaming. At first, I thought it was a nightmare, judging by your pained expression, but then…” The Count left his words hanging. “Well, it didn’t seem to be caused by the usual ghosts that chase your dreams.”   
_Heck no, they weren’t._ Ritsuka hoped with the strength of thousand suns that Edmond wasn’t able to somehow see her dream or that would have been pretty embarrassing. She didn’t know how she could explain having such a thoughts about him, dressed in a Chinese attire, having his way with her. Ritsuka knew that she could never say that out loud but he looked amazing in those clothes. 

“Perhaps I ate too many dumplings yesterday. Mash did an amazing job cooking them. I somehow ended up having a strange dream about China...”

At his Master's words, the other man gasped lightly and turned his gaze away from her – Ritsuka clearly saw that. Upon staring closely at him, she noticed his cheeks being quite red.

“Well, if you need something from me, Master, I would love if you just asked me directly, instead of taking out your desires using your dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm saving all my squartz for the next Edmond banner on the NA server, let's wait and hope!


End file.
